Ultimate The Bunker
Ultimate The Bunker is an American animated television series. It is a modern re-imagining of the long-running The Bunker franchise, keeping its original spirit yet bringing new elements to the story. Produced as a joint collaboration between Disney Television Animation and Warner Bros. Animation and distributed by Disney-ABC Domestic Television, the show first premiered in July 2012. It features all of the original characters, and is even darker and more dramatic than its predecessor. Plot The series focuses on Nintendo Champ, ACF, and CCs A. Cream, three teenagers who have all coincidentally moved into a town called "the Bunker", which is populated by a cast of colorful characters, known from both real life and fictional works. As they get to know the other citizens of the area and try to fit in, an evil syndicate comprised of contemporary pop stars based in the city seeks to brainwash today's youth in a plan which will change the world forever, leading the gang to team up and try to stop their acts while simultaneously investigating the secret behind the Bunker itself. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 The third and final season of the series began airing in spring 2014 and has 26 episodes, bringing the total episode count to 69. Cast and Characters Primary Characters * NintendoChamp89 as Nintendo Champ, commonly referred to as NC, the leader of the group. He is willing to help anyone in need and, like ACF and CCs, is trying to find out how he ended up in the Bunker. * AwesomeCartoonFan01 as ACF. Initially the only girl in the gang, she's quite the tomboy, so you wouldn't even be able to tell her out from the others. She has an eye for wonder and a thirst for exploration. * CCs and Cream as CCs A. Cream, the smartest and most creative of the kids. His intelligence and inventiveness help get the gang out of the worst of scrapes. * Alternate Phineas as Nate / Phantom. He's the most mature of the gang and harbors a secret about his past that no one knows about. After confronting that past, he decided he was no longer the person he once was and changed his name. * J. Severe as J. Severe, the most zany and fun-loving guy in the group. * Mochlum as Mochlum. The most level-headed, cool, and collected member of the group. He's usually up-to-date on all of the pop culture stuff in the Bunker. * Sonic and Knuckles as S&K. A big anime fan, he draws much mockery and scorn from the gang and many others. Throughout the course of the series, he faces several challenges and must make very important decisions. * Faves3000 as Faves. Introduced as a recurring character in season two, she becomes a member of the team in season three. Though boasting a feisty personality, she is shown to have an emotional side after the off-screen death of her brother. She became best friends with and later dated Moch until their eventual breakup. The Autotunerz The Autotunerz are the main antagonists of the show, made up of several washed-up entertainment stars, primarily those involved in the music industry (hence the name) who do terribly bad things. The organization is made up of several Ranks; the low-tier Ranks are generally occupied by low-level grunts who all look like each other for some reason -- probably because the character designers are lazy -- and lesser-known stars. Only the following Rank One members are important to the story: * The Boss is the merciless and ruthless leader of the Autotunerz. He's lived a terrible past which resulted in him becoming evil and founding the organization. He always wears a cloak with his hood up, and no one knows his identity. He is voiced by Steve Blum, though that isn't who he actually is. * China Anne McClain as China Anne McClain, the latest to join the organization and the youngest Rank One member, though she doesn't really want to be there. When S&K begins to train to join, she becomes his mentor and best friend. * Bridgit Mendler as Bridgit Mendler, the Boss' right-hand lady. Tough-as-nail, she's usually the first to know of the leader's plans, but doesn't know everything about his origins. * Justin Bieber as Justin Bieber, the brattiest and most self-absorbed member. Formerly the only boy in the first-tier of the organization, he acts as a sort of big brother figure to S&K, though his advice is seldom the best. * Selena Gomez as Selena Gomez. Though sassy and sarcastic on the outside, she's secretly sensitive on the inside, and acts as a big sister figure to S&K. She is Justin Bieber's girlfriend until season 3, when she breaks up with him after becoming fed up with his behavior. * Debby Ryan as Debby Ryan, more commonly referred to as Dr. Debby, the head of the Autotunerz' science and technology division. She is in charge of and helps develop most of the group's devious devices and weapons. Guest Characters In order to keep the characters as true to their real incarnations as possible, the show's crew made sure to get as many of said characters' original actors or voice actors as possible, except in the case of them being high-profile celebrities too expensive to cast, in which case similar-sounding replacement voice actors were utilized. However, this was not common as most of the secondary cast only appear in one episode as opposed to having a recurring role, and so the lone, short recording times were easier to pack into the aforementioned celebrities' schedules. Season 1 * J. K. Simmons as Tenzin * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * TBD as Gaepora * Charles Martinet as Mario and Luigi * Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher * Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter * Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley * Emma Watson as Hermione Granger * Daran Norris as Cosmo * Susan Blakeslee as Wanda * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner and Poof ** Strong also voices Twilight Sparkle in the following episode. * Takashi Ōhara as Link * TBD as Princess Zelda * Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity * Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy * Jennifer Lawrence as Katniss Everdeen * Ben Stiller as Alex * Chris Rock as Marty * Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria * David Schwimmer as Melman * Tom McGrath as Skipper * Chris Miller as Kowalski * Christoper Knights as Private * John DiMaggio as Rico * Kevin Miller as Sly Cooper * J. G. Quintel as Mordecai * William Salyers as Rigby Season 2 * Rawrlego as Rawrlego * Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson, Grampa Simpson, and Barney Gumble * Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson * Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson * Moon Snail as the Moon Snail * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants and Gary ** Kenny also voices Rabbit in a later episode. * Jodi Benson as Ariel ** Benson also voices Barbie in a later episode. * Philip Lawrence as Sebastian * Alan Tudyk as Turbo * Reid Scott as Turbo * Ultimate Mega Geo as UMG * TBD as Mega Geo, UNG's grandfather. * TBD as Super Mega Geo, UMG's father. * TBD as Mrs. Mega Geo, UMG's mother. * TBD as Neo Geo, UMG's little sister. * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck ** MacNeille also voices Dot Warner and Hello Nurse in a later episode. * Jason Marsden as Max Goof ** Marsden also voices Nermal in a later episode. * Jim Cummings as Pete ** Cummings also voices Tigger and Winnie the Pooh in a later episode. * Lily Tomlin as Ms. Frizzle * David Coburn as Captain Planet * Danny Tamberelli as Arnold * Daniel DeSanto as Carlos * Tara Meyer as Dorothy Ann * Erica Luttrell as Keesha * Maia Filar as Phoebe * Ralphie Tennelli as Ralphie * Andre Ottley-Lorant as Tim * Lisa Yamanaka as Wanda * Sam Riegel as Phoenix Wright * TBD as Maya Fey * Kyle Hebert as Miles Edgeworth * Tornadospeed as Tornadospeed * Kevin Conroy as Batman * Tim Daly as Superman * Susan Eisenberg as Wonder Woman * Michael Rosenbaum as Flash * Carl Lumbly as Martian Manhunter * Phil LaMarr as Green Lantern * María Canals-Barrera as Hawkgirl * Scott Menville as Robin * Hynden Walch as Starfire * Tara Strong as Raven and Bubbles * Khary Payton as Cyborg * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy * Adrian Pasdar as Iron Man * Roger Craig Smith as Captain America * Fred Tatasciore as the Hulk * Travis Willingham as Thor * Drake Bell as Spider-Man * Steve Blum as Wolverine * Laura Bailey as Black Widow * Troy Baker as Hawkeye * Chi McBride as Nick Fury * Catherine Cavadini as Blossom * E. G. Daily as Buttercup * Craig T. Nelson as Mr. Incredible * Holly Hunter as Elastigirl * Spencer Fox as Dash * Sarah Vowell as Violet * Ryan Dillon as Elmo * Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog, Statler, Ernie, and Lips * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Bert, Animal, and Sam the Eagle * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Waldorf, and Zoot * Bill Barretta as Rowlf the Dog, Pepe the King Prawn, Dr. Teeth, and the Swedish Chef * David Rudman as Scooter and Cookie Monster * Peter Linz as Walter * Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch * Matt Vogel as Floyd * Noel MacNeal as Bear * Tim Lagasse as Crash * Masako Nozawa as Goku * Hiromi Tsuru as Bulma * Toshio Furukawa as Piccolo * Kotono Mitsuishi as Sailor Moon * Aya Hisakawa as Sailor Mercury * Michie Tomizawa as Sailor Mars * Emi Shinohara as wikipedia:Sailor Jupiter * Rica Fukami as Sailor Venus * Rica Matsumoto as Ash Ketchum / Satoshi * Ikue Ōtani as Pikachu * Mayumi Iizuka as Misty / Kasumi * Yūji Ueda as Brock / Takeshi * Yuko Kobayashi as Gary Oak / Shigeru Okido * Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedgehog * John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph * Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix * Kate Higgins as Tails ** Higgins also voices Uzuki Yashiro and Aurora in a later episode. * Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose * Candi Milo as Dexter * Kath Soucie as Dexter's computer * Joan Cusack as Jessie * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Travis Oates as Piglet * Bud Luckey as Eeyore * Craig Ferguson as Owl * Kristen Anderson-Lopez as Kanga * Wyatt Hall as Roo * Tom Hanks as Woody * Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head * Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head * Wallace Shawn as Rex * John Ratzenberger as Hamm * Blake Clark as Slinky * Gabe Newell as himself * Brad Lennon as Ronald McDonald * Jesse David Corti as Neku Sakuraba * Aaron Spann as Joshua * Andy Hirsch as Sho Minamimoto * Andrew Kishino as Koki Kariya * Shane Johnson as Megumi Kitaniji * Lara Cody as Mitsuki Konishi * Heather Hogan as Shiki Misaki * Crawford Wilson as Beat * Ashley Rose Orr as Rhyme * Jeremy Shada as Finn * John DiMaggio as Jake * Redsox1099 as Redsox * Rob Paulsen as Pinky, Yakko Warner, and Dr. Scratchansniff * Maurice LaMarche as Brain * Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner * Frank Welker as Garfield, Ralph the Guard, and Mr. Plotz * Wally Wingert as Jon Arbuckle * Gregg Berger as Odie * Kelly Macdonald as Merida * Katherine Von Till as Snow White * Jennifer Hale as Cinderella * Julie Nathanson as Belle * Linda Larkin as Jasmine * Anika Noni Rose as Tiana * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel Season 3 * Dante Basco as General Iroh * Janet Varney as Korra * David Faustino as Mako * P. J. Byrne as Bolin * Seychelle Gabriel as Asami Sato * Dee Bradley Baker as Naga * James Earl Jones as Darth Vader * Billy West as Fry and Professor Farnsworth * John DiMaggio as Bender * Katey Sagal as Leela * Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker * Carrie Fisher as Princess Leia * Harrison Ford as Han Solo * Paul St. Peter as Xemnas * Jessica Martin as Samus Aran * TBD as Mega Man X * Ian Sinclair as Space Dandy * Alison Viktorin as QT * Joel McDonald as Meow * Chris Pine as Captain Kirk * Zachary Quinto as Spock * Peter Capaldi as The Doctor * Haley Joel Osment as Sora * David Gallagher as Riku * Hayden Panettiere as Kairi * Keith Ferguson as Marluxia * James Patrick Stuart as Xigbar * Vince Corazza as Zexion * Quinton Flynn as Axel * Ryan O'Donohue as Demyx * Shanelle Workman as Larxene * Harry Styles, Zayn Malik, Niall Horan, Liam Payne, and Louis Tomlinson as One Direction * NyanGirToastNinjaShadow as Nyan-Gir and Cyan-Gir * KingOfSpriters12 as Web * John Tartaglia as King Johnny * Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Tim Lagasse, Carmen Osbahr, and Heather Asch as Johnny's Sprites: Ginger, Basil, Lily, and Root * Bruce Boxleitner as Tron * Elijah Wood as Beck * Olivia Wilde as Quorra * WrightEveryTime as WrightEveryTime * Jason Ritter as Dipper * Kristen Schaal as Mabel * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy * Christopher Robin Miller as Professor Layton * Lani Minella as Luke * Benedict Cumberbatch as Sherlock Holmes * Martin Freeman as John Watson * Master ventus as The Master * Jeffrey Tambor as the President of Dooblon * Bingbang32 as Bing Bang * MegaToon1234 as Mega T. Bang * TBD as Henry * Alyson Stoner as Alternate Isabella * Jane Lynch as the Commander * David Vincent as Senketsu * CompliensCreator00 as Compliens Creator Differences between The Bunker and Ultimate The Bunker * In the original series, the Bunker was quite literally a bunker in which the main characters dwelled in. In this series, the Bunker is the name of a large city-town, which is divided into several districts (like New York City or Tokyo) where all of the show's characters live. * The main characters have received new designs. * In the original series, there was no secondary trio that accompanied NC, ACF, and CCs. Allusions * Ultimate Spider-Man: USM served as inspiration for UTB, having been a modern update of the original Spider-Man comic books like UTB is to The Bunkier, and containng "Ultimate" in its title. * Avatar: The Last Airbender: The season 1 finale's title, The Siege of the School, is a reference to this show's Book One finale, The Siege of the North. The second season of both shows end with an important area having been taken taken over and the main character badly injured. The series finale of both also deal with a group of characters liberating a city. Characters from Avatar''s sequel series, ''The Legend of Korra, appear in Season 3 as well. *'Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated': SDMI is a darker re-imagining of an older property, similar to UTB. The two shows also share a tendency for introducing plot points in one episode that may not be touched upon for quite sometime after. Other media Theatrical short A theatrical short film based on Ultimate The Bunker was attached to the release of a non-specific Disney-distributed film in late 2013. Writer J. Severe said that would be "a short yet hilarious parody of practically every Disney movie ever." http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/news/ultimate-bunker-short-film-announced-114306 The short was officially announced at the 2013 Disney D23 Expo as Ultimate The Bunker in: A Completely Expected and Anticipated Adventure and screened for attendees. ↑ http://www.comingsoon.net/news/ultimate-bunker-expected-journey-screened.php?id=107690 Spin-off A spin-off, known as The Mega Geo Show, centered around the one-off character Ultimate Mega Geo and his family from a season two episode, is in production and began airing after the show's conclusion in fall 2015. http://www.ign.com/articles/2014/07/26/ultimate-the-bunker-spinoff-announced-at-sdcc Film References External Links * Official website Category:Random Works! Category:Random Category:Ultimate The Bunker Category:The Bunker Category:Random-ness Wiki Shows Category:DRAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA Category:Epic Category:Epik Category:EPIKEST THING EVERZ!!! Category:Epic Works! Category:Sitcoms